An interesting meeting
by violet.lr90
Summary: After Faramir asked for his sister's hand, Eomer finds him hugging another lady. But who really is that young lady? Faramir/Eowyn Eomer/Lothíriel and little of Aragorn too.


**An interesting meeting**

Say that Éomer was surprised to see his sister with another man on his return to Gondor from Cormallen field would be an understatement. That she then informed him of her intention to marry him merely added to the shock. He had just lost his uncle, suddenly finding himself king of a land from which he had, until very recently, been exiled. Part of him felt unprepared for this. His sister was the only other member of his family still alive, yet she would soon be living a thousand miles from Rohan. How could Éowyn abandon him like this? There was only one possible explanation. His sister was truly in love with this Faramir. It could not be otherwise, and he had to accept it. Of course, he must first assure himself about this Faramir fellow, so Éomer asked everyone about the former Steward. Everyone he talked to, including Gandalf, Pippin and Aragorn, had nothing but good things to say about him.

"He really is a good man, despite the war taking so much away from him," Aragorn said.

"Yes, I heard of his losses from Pippin, and of his father's descent into madness." Aragorn looked at him with half reproachful look.

"Instead of asking around, why do you not see for yourself what kind of man he is?" The King added.

"I shall," he replied. Knowing he could do nothing to stop them marrying, he decided to go and talk to his future brother-in-law and perhaps warn him about a few things. Éomer had just climbed to the fountain courtyard, where the famous white tree of Gondor grew when he saw him. Faramir, smiling, hugging a lady with long black hair. She looked much younger than the Steward. From the way they embraced, the two seemed very close. Seething with anger, Éomer approached him. He coughed twice, clearing his throat.

"Am I interrupting?" On hearing his voice, Faramir and the young lady parted and turned to look at Éomer. It was then that she saw him for the first time. The lady was certain that she had never met him before because she would surely have remembered such a handsome man.

"Why, Lord Éomer! You are not interrupting us at all," Faramir replied, grinning. "May I introduce my..."

"I do not wish to know who she is!" Éomer retorted dismissively. "Do you consider this behaviour acceptable?"

"What? No! You misunderstand," Faramir replied, realising what Éomer was thinking.

"A misunderstanding?" Éomer snorted. Too convenient, he thought. "Do you deny you were hugging another lady, after asking me for my sister's hand?" Still, Faramir smiled, but this only enraged Éomer more.

"No, I do not, but it's not what it looks like…" Faramir began, but again the other did not give him time to finish his sentence.

"And to think that all have spoken so well of you! I knew I should not have believed it." At this point, the young woman, who had watched all this in silence, much amused by the quarrel, decided it was time to intervene.

"My name is Lothíriel, daughter of Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth, and cousin of Faramir," She said, introducing herself.

"If you believe that I will still give permission to marry my sister after I saw you..." He stopped abruptly. Cousin? Had he heard correctly?

"Did you say, 'cousin'?" For the first time, Éomer turned his attention to the figure next to Faramir. Now that he could see her better, he could not help but see some resemblance between the two. The young lady's raven hair was just a little darker than the Steward's... and those eyes! Those beautiful grey eyes. It had to be a family trait.

"Yes, cousin!" She replied, laughing. Éomer, realising his foolishness, could not help but blush.

"It seems I owe you an apology," he said to Faramir.

"If I had seen my sister's betrothed hugging another lady, I probably would have reacted the same way," Faramir replied.

"That does not excuse my foolish behaviour."

"I found it rather entertaining," Lothíriel interjected. Éomer turned back to her and was surprised to see how beautiful she was when she smiled. How could he not have noticed before? Suddenly he realised that he had not even introduced himself properly.

"Please allow me to introduce myself: I am Éomer, the future King of the Mark." On hearing his name, she started to bow down, but Éomer stopped her. "No, no! You do not have to bow." If there was one thing he was not yet used to now that he was to become King, it was that everyone bowed in his presence. At his response, Lothíriel looked up, and Faramir did not miss the look that the two shared, because it was the same as the one he had exchanged many times with Éowyn.

"It is an honour to make your acquaintance. I had thought all Kings were busy and dull. But you, it seems, are an exception."

"Busy and dull? Clearly, you know little of Kings!" Éomer replied, decreasing the distance between them and making her blush. Now it was Faramir's turn to clear his throat.

"Ahem! I'm standing right here!" On hearing her cousin's voice, Lothíriel pulled herself together. Trying to restore her dignity, she said:

"I should go now. My father will be wondering where I am. Please excuse me." And without another word, she walked away. Éomer was unable to take his eyes off her. He watched her until she disappeared from view.

"A fascinating young lady, your cousin," he said.

"Definitely! Though I prefer blondes myself." In that sentence Éomer, just for a moment, forgot the young Lothíriel and remembered why he had gone to look for Faramir.

"How about we talk and get to know each other better?" Éomer asked. He could always ask him about his cousin Lothíriel between questions.

"That seems an excellent idea."

That night a small feast and dance had been prepared at the Palace in celebration of the end of the war. The food was still scarce, but in the city, everyone was given a great deal to do, so that the arrival of the King and the remaining riders from the Cormallen field could celebrate. Aragorn had just given the final toast and music began to spread through the room.

"You know this is the first time I have seen my brother so interested in a woman. He cannot stop staring at your cousin." Faramir laughed.

"You find that funny?" Éowyn asked. And so he told her all that had happened that afternoon. Eowyn seemed much more interested in her brother's new love interest than the fact that Éomer had thought ill of Faramir.

"And what did you say when he asked you?"

"The truth. That she is promised to no one."

"And did you also mention she has three older brothers?" She asked just as Éomer asked Lothíriel to dance.

"No, why spoil the surprise?" And with that, Éowyn smiled, stood up on tiptoe and kissed him gently. "Should I have warned him?" Faramir asked with mock concern.

"No! It seems the proper punishment for doubting you. He will find out soon enough!"


End file.
